


darling, hold my hand

by summerela



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, lots of fluff really and some ocd-ness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7406353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerela/pseuds/summerela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five steps it takes for Moonbin to finally get it and the help he (doesn't ask for but still) gets along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. darling, hold my hand

**Author's Note:**

> I word-vomit a lot of cute stuff but attempted some angst in this. In other words
> 
> Warning: a lot of fluff. Like. A LOT.
> 
> (A/N Whoo personal goal of hitting over 10k words! - also first time posting to AO3)

  
_Step 1: awareness_

 

Moonbin cannot stop staring at Eunwoo’s lips. They’re quite nice lips, mind you, and they look ridiculously soft – but obviously Moonbin didn’t tell you this, nor can he confirm its fluffiness because that requires venturing into some blurry territory of friendship and romance that Moonbin refuses to acknowledge he has fallen into. He just has a deep admiration and appreciation for Eunwoo’s lips. Scratch that. A deep as the sea admiration and appreciation for Cha Eunwoo.

 

In fact, Astro’s resident puppycat can’t _not_ pay attention to Astro’s visual and his best friend.

He doesn’t know since when this became an obsessive habit of his. Sanha claims it’s been since he met Eunwoo. MJ helpfully says ‘since forever’. Rocky calls him smitten. And Jinjin just snorts when he asks him why. He hates to state the obvious but he has _such_ helpful bandmates. Helpful bandmates that smirk with knowing glances every time he gets paired with Eunwoo for an activity. Bandmates that whisper amongst themselves and always ever so conveniently leave him alone with Eunwoo whenever they have free time.

With a sound akin to a puppy whimper, Moonbin smushes his face into his pillow, hating the fact that a free day has digressed into a day of restless confusion and continual pouting towards a certain Cha Eunwoo. Of course Eunwoo took this in casual stride and spared Moonbin any questions, only to every so often pat the dancer on the head with a silent “are you okay?” look that made Moonbin feel weirdly warm inside.

“Moonbin, can you help me make dinner?” Eunwoo’s head pokes in through the crevice of the open doorway, _cute_ and twinkling eyes looking hopefully up at Moonbin who was currently wrestling with his blanket in the top bunk. Wait what. Cute?

Getting caught in this silly war with his trusty pillow and blanket and feeling embarrassed for calling Eunwoo’s eyes cute (what is he going to think next – that Eunwoo’s toes are adorable?), Moonbin stills and hesitantly pops his head up from the twists and tangles – much like how he feels about his love life.

 

“Yeah sure, give me a minute.” He blushes a bit when Eunwoo, instead of leaving him alone, pushes the door open further and makes his way over to him with a helping hand ready to intervene.

“You look adorable Bin-ah but I think you may need my help getting yourself out of that.” Eunwoo chuckles, leaning over the top bunk to pull the blanket off of Moonbin.

Flustered by the sudden closeness of his hyung and the side compliment, Moonbin quickly tries to disentangle himself on his own, avoiding any direct physical contact with Eunwoo’s hands, and successfully manages to do so. But as he climbs his way down the ladder, two steps at a time, he loses his footing at the last step and feels himself falling backwards. Thankfully for his dancer instincts, he twists to avoid falling on his back but instead finds himself pushing against a warmer body which he holds onto unconsciously as gravity pulls him and the other towards the floor.

A loud oomph and a groan later, Moonbin ends up lying chest to chest on Eunwoo with his hands gripping Eunwoo’s shoulders and something warm holding him at his waist.

 

Freaking Cha Eunwoo’s pretty fingers loop surreptitiously around the belt loops at his waist and Moonbin wants to dig a hole to bury himself in embarrassment. He tries to get up but the fingers now tighten around his hipbone (when did his shirt even lift up??) and his legs, entangled with Eunwoo’s, seemingly forbid him from detaching himself from the gorgeous boy lying underneath him. Instead he falls back onto Eunwoo with a groan, accidentally faceplanting the skin between Eunwoo’s neck and collarbone. While Moonbin’s dying in mortification with his face hidden in the crook of Eunwoo’s neck, he’s also painfully oblivious to the fact that Eunwoo’s blushing furiously at the boy in his arms.

They probably would have stayed frozen in that position had Eunwoo not taken ahold of himself and mumbled a soft ouch that tickled Moonbin’s sensitive ear. Moonbin hastily rolls over to his side, afraid of having hurt his hyung in his fall, and kneels beside Eunwoo with immense worry and dread showing on his face.

“Hyung! Where does it hurt? I’m so sorry I fell on you,” Moonbin rambles, tentatively placing his fingers randomly over Eunwoo’s face, cupping his cheeks, checking his head, etc. If any of the other members walked in on them now, they probably would have laughed at how crazily worried Moonbin was acting since he was usually the chill member of the group. But rather than responding to Moonbin’s questions, Eunwoo smiles fondly at him with his eyes curving into crescent shapes, stunning Moonbin’s rambling into cute stutters as he grows fidgety under the older’s warm gaze. Instead, Eunwoo opens his arms wide as if asking Moonbin to hug him (actually, he was just asking the younger to pull him up by the arms) – but Moonbin awkwardly leans over and wraps his arms around Eunwoo’s midriff, to which the visual confusingly looks down at the fluff of brown hair blocking his vision. Weird. If Eunwoo’s asking for a hug, why isn’t he hugging him back?

“Um Moonbin, I kind of needed you to pull me up by my arms,” Eunwoo quietly says after his arms had finally reciprocated the hug. Moonbin barely registers the other’s words, having gotten too comfortable in Eunwoo’s embrace, and wow was that the same soap he uses? Why does it smell so good on Eunwoo?

But alas all good things with his favorite person come to an end in the presence of a certain group of four people.

“You know, when you two ended up winning the two-person bedroom, we didn’t expect you guys to get this intimate,” MJ remarks.

Moonbin, whose eyes were closed as a result of Eunwoo’s soothing presence, blinks open at the sound of a giggle right above him. He twists his head and sees Rocky smiling at him, with Sanha by his side, who can barely keep quiet with his giggling.

“Okay lovebirds, making out time is over. We require your assistance in the kitchen.” Jinjin drawls from the doorway, eyes glinting mischievously when he sees both Eunwoo and Moonbin’s face flush red as they try to simultaneously detach and put distance between themselves.

“We weren’t making out!” Moonbin protests, shooting Rocky a glare when the 99liner laughs. MJ only raises a delicate brow in response.

 

“We’ll be right over there, guys.” Eunwoo consolingly says, shooing everyone out of the room with his hands. He chuckles when Sanha sticks out a tongue in defiance but being the obedient maknae he is, he leaves the room dragging along MJ and Rocky. Jinjin shakes his head in amusement and makes his way to leave too but not before quipping, “Better not be cuddling like lovesick fools next time I catch you two.”

 

If Moonbin’s face could get any redder, then it would be as red as Eunwoo’s lips after a day of photoshoots and lip biting.

Eunwoo finds it cute. Moonbin begs to differ.

“Hyung, do you need help getting up?” Moonbin his head to one side, wondering why the older was still sitting on the floor. He, himself, was already on his feet, bouncing on the balls of his heels as the earlier restless feeling returns to his body.

“Yeah, if you don’t mind.” Eunwoo says, instinctively lending out his arm. Moonbin smiles mischievously at him before swooping down and hugging Eunwoo by the waist and sneakily pulling him up.

With a cute laugh and perhaps fingers that linger a bit longer than necessary at Eunwoo’s waist before grabbing Eunwoo’s hand playfully, Moonbin grins shyly at Eunwoo and says, “I bet I could get to the kitchen before you!” before taking off and leaving the older boy in the room.

And if either of the two felt a tingle when their fingers brushed, neither mentioned it because they both believed it was their imagination and not something to dwell upon. After all, they were just best friends.

 

Right?

 

 

_Step 2: hand touching_

 

The concept of hand holding has never been a surprise to Moonbin. Whether it was for fanservice or just a genuine offer of stability in times of stress and emotional turmoil, Moonbin would never turn down the physical and mental comfort other’s hands hold.

 

But lately Moonbin notices something about Eunwoo that seems to directly correlate to him and hand touching. Whenever they’re on camera or off camera, the older finds a way to keep a comforting hand near Moonbin, varying from a casual arm placed around his shoulders to the delicate grasp of Moonbin’s wrist in Eunwoo’s soft and pliant palm.

Moonbin understood it at first when the camera lens focused on him and Eunwoo, and the older boy trailed his fingers up Moonbin’s spine playfully before settling perfectly on a shoulder as if it belonged there from the start. Of course the first time Eunwoo did this, Moonbin almost choked on his words while speaking to their AROHAs but he faked it to be a cough and side-eyed the surprising audacity his hyung seemed to have. Now, it’s as if he expects Eunwoo’s palm to be there, open and ready to receive Moonbin in case he stutters over his practiced script or needs a reassuring push to face the millions of unknown, judging faces behind the camera.

 

Slowly these shoulder hugs become light arm and wrist grabs, and occasional leaning into his personal space. Which Moonbin finds less disturbing than the honest fact that he doesn’t mind the growing, physical closeness with his favorite hyung. More times than not, he returns these favors and smiles shyly, even in response to the constant teasing he gets from the hyungs.

So in a light-hearted retaliation against the others, it unconsciously becomes a race between the two of them to see who can pull off the most casual side hugs and fanservice touches in the longest period of time without looking awkward. Ignoring the maknae line’s pretend gagging, it almost becomes a full on broadcast of just cuddling between Moonbin and Eunwoo at one point, and Jinjin had to intervene and force the two to stand on opposite sides of their team line for some time. While Moonbin still had the physical comfort and shoulder to lean on from whomever stood next to him that day, he couldn’t shake off the feeling that it wasn’t the same. That it didn’t give the same effect Eunwoo gave him.

 

So Eunwoo and Moonbin had to tone it down for Jinjin to allow them back together as the center duo again. And the two called a silent truce in the likes of love and war. How silly Moonbin thought that it would just be over like that.

Unfortunately for Moonbin’s health, Eunwoo had increased his physical affections off-camera and took many opportunities to sneakily jumpstart Moonbin’s calm heart into uncharacteristic throbbing, which Moonbin deems probably highly unhealthy.

 

For example, Moonbin was on dish duty with Sanha, having lost four rounds of rock-paper-scissors. Rocky had been extremely gleeful upon finding out he didn’t have to wash the dishes, finally able to skip out on the traditional maknae line dish duty and spend his free time doing something else other than seep his hands into dirty water.

 

Moonbin however had to accept his fate, and followed the overly hyper maknae into the kitchen, balancing six dishes precariously on his hands. The chore passed by quickly, with Sanha acting like the playful beagle he was and drawing out laughter from Moonbin every once in a while.

Moonbin was about done with the last dish when he felt a puff of warm air against his ear and familiar, firm arms wrap around his waist. He squeaked, to the amusement of both Sanha and the invader and Moonbin hears sweet-sounding laughter.

“Yah, you startled me Eunwoo-hyung!” Moonbin pretends to be mad as he scrubs the plate slightly harder, but he was actually just blushing and trying to hide his embarrassing squeak. Sanha sees the scene before him and chortles over the absurdity of the situation. When Eunwoo refuses to let go of his koala-bear hug and even dares to place his forehead against the back of Moonbin’s neck, the poor boy almost flings his plate at Sanha's face.

 

And yeah, Sanha’s seriously cracking up.

 

“Hyung, Moonbin’s face looks like a ripe tomato. You should totally see it!” Sanha teases, dodging his way out of the range of Moonbin’s arm and just barely avoiding the water thrown his way.

“Sanha, do you want to die? – No, hyung, don’t look!” Moonbin brings his wet hands up to his face with a shriek, trying to escape Eunwoo’s gaze. He swears he’s going to punch Sanha later in the privacy of a room. But right now he has his dignity at stake.

 

Eunwoo spins him around and Moonbin stumbles into Eunwoo’s awaiting embrace, face still covered.

“Bin-ah, you’re getting your face all wet. Sanha-ah, can you fetch me a dry towel?”

Moonbin hears Sanha leave the room and he’s ready to remove his hands and face Eunwoo only to feel sudden pain in his eyes. Eunwoo sees him flinch the same time Moonbin realizes what’s going on.

 

“Moonbin! Did you get soap in your eyes?!”

 

Eunwoo’s troubled eyes even look beautiful, Moonbin thinks as his eyes water a bit and he blinks rapidly at the other. “Maybe?” He chuckles, slowly becoming nervous when he sees Eunwoo’s expression curl into a frown.

“Oh baby, what am I going to do with you?” With a sigh, Eunwoo turns Moonbin around and proceeds to turn on the water. For a minute, Moonbin scarcely remembers what happens as Eunwoo practically washes the soap from his eyes out for him. He knows his face is flushed from the nickname Eunwoo had nonchalantly called him, but he keeps having to tell himself it doesn’t mean anything special.

 

“Ah here, Eunwoo-hyung. I’m going to leave you two alone now.” Moonbin hears a voice from his left, and had he not been stunned from Eunwoo’s use of ‘baby’, he would’ve grabbed Sanha by the arm and given the maknae a nice, little pinch as a present.

 

After a few more minutes of running water to fully wash out the soap from Moonbin’s eyes, Eunwoo turns off the faucet and the kitchen becomes abnormally silent.

“Moonbin-ah.”

Eunwoo’s voice is as soft and gentle as his ministrations towards Moonbin as the older boy lightly dabs at the water on Moonbin’s face. If Moonbin had opened his eyes, he would have seen a pretty, natural pink dust the visual’s cheekbones. But like anything in regards to Eunwoo, Moonbin felt like jelly in his legs and heart, and embarrassed that he was possibly reading too much into Eunwoo’s kind care.

He wouldn’t know how his reflexive little tongue peek, to wet his lips, would have such an impact on the visual. Neither would he know that maybe Eunwoo cared a bit more for him than for the others.

 

Instead when Moonbin opens his eyes, he decides to immediately look abashedly down at his slippered feet and to idly play around with his now soap-free fingers.

 

“So what were you and Sanha talking about?”

 

There’s a weird tone to Eunwoo’s voice and Moonbin forgets about his earlier embarrassment to look up at Eunwoo quizzically.

 

“Huh? Me and Sanha? Oh you know, what we usually joke about. Like funny things the hyungs did today.” Moonbin grins, recalling one of Sanha’s incredibly realistic imitations of MJ-hyung.

 

Eunwoo, to Moonbin’s surprise, frowns. “Was it that funny?” His confused face was so cute that Moonbin couldn’t help but laugh. “I would tell you hyung but Sanha’s better at it.” Eunwoo grumbles about something but to no avail, Moonbin couldn’t catch his words.

 

Oh.

“Don’t worry, hyung! You’re unintentionally funny. Like that time when you – “

 

Moonbin couldn’t finish his sentence as Eunwoo hurriedly covers his mouth with the palm of his hand, “Yah, that was so embarrassing. Don’t bring up old war memories Moonbin.” He tries to hiss threateningly but a blush starts to spread like a brushfire across his cheeks.

 

Moonbin’s eyes crinkle as he laughs at Eunwoo’s adorable response. “Fine fine, I won’t mention it but since you already remember it, I guess I got my point across.” Eunwoo pouts and Moonbin has a strange urge to capture the teasing bottom lip in between his own lips.

Woah there Moonbin, just what are you thinking??

Moonbin blanks out and everything that happens next feels like a haze.

Eunwoo had grabbed Moonbin’s hand and carefully interlaced their fingers together, whispering something.

_“Sorry, I guess my point was that I got jealous seeing you and Sanha laughing together like that.”_

But Moonbin probably imagined Eunwoo saying that. Just as he imagines Eunwoo hugging him close and confessing that maybe he cares a little more about Moonbin than he does for everyone else.

 

 

_Step 3: cuddling_

 

The first snow had fallen for the boys since debut. Along with the sudden chill of the dorm came rosy cheeks and heat packs. Eunwoo, for one, liked to go around joking that he’ll give a heat pack in exchange for a kiss and Moonbin had to ignore the strange clenching of his chest every time Eunwoo laughed as Sanha pretended to kiss his hyung on the cheek, begging for a heat pack. Heat packs became a necessity even in the dorm ever since the manager declared that their heater, which broke, would be fixed in a week.

And this is why Moonbin finds himself cocooned in a blanket on the living room floor next to MJ, as they monitor their latest performance. The floor was cold and rather a poor choice compared to the couch, but Rocky had unceremoniously pushed Moonbin off earlier, claiming his joints hurt and he needed the whole space to lie down.

 

Moonbin watches as the snow flutters down, a gray sky filled with bits of white, and is hit by an idea.

“Hyung, can we watch a movie tonight?”

 

MJ contemplates the thought for a second, “Seeing as we don’t have any schedules after 8pm, I don’t see why not.” The two boys share a grin between themselves before refocusing their attention back to the video.

 

“Be ready in ten minutes, we have an interview!” Jinjin’s voice resounds through the dorm. With a groan, Moonbin begrudgingly gets up, blanket draped across his shoulders. “I’ll let Jinjin know,” MJ says as he puts the tablet away and heads to the bathroom.

 

The interview flies by quickly and soon they are piling hastily into the car, puffing out breaths of hot air as they try to keep themselves warm standing out in the snow. As per usual, Moonbin sits in the back, between Eunwoo and Sanha. He’s preparing to take a short nap to save himself from falling asleep later during movie time, which Jinjin had officially declared when everyone was seated in the car, but feels something warm prod his cheek. He blinks an eye open wearily, seeing Eunwoo beaming a bit too brightly for the cold weather, pressing a hot pack against his cheek.

“Is this for me?” Moonbin asks, eyeing the warm object in confusion.

“It is if you give me a kiss,” Eunwoo nudges Moonbin’s shoulder with an impish upturn of his lips.

“Hyung! Appa and umma are flirting again!” Sanha shouts from his corner. Moonbin has half the mind to pinch the maknae’s cheek but he hears Jinjin respond back with a “That’s normal!” that effectively shuts him up.

“You won’t give it to me for free?” Moonbin pouts, slowly gearing up his aegyo to win Eunwoo over. He widens his eyes in the cute manner that Eunwoo claims can win over many fans, and smirks inwardly when he sees Eunwoo’s smile falter a bit. But the other's wavering stare promptly steels with a glint of mischief.

“Nope, nothing in this life comes for free Bin-ah,” Eunwoo sagaciously quotes, sitting back and holding the heat pack possessively to himself with a self-satisfying smug look that Moonbin really wants to wipe off his face.

Moonbin hardly considers the consequences when he surprises himself and everyone else in the car by leaning over and pecking the area dangerously close to the corner of Eunwoo’s mouth, his lips ghosting over the corner before he sits back in bashful glory.

“My payment?” He places the palm of his hand up, refusing to look at Eunwoo’s reaction. He catches Rocky’s eye, and sees him mouth something with a discreet finger pointing in Eunwoo’s direction.

Moonbin turns his head in bewilderment and _oh_.

 

Something sweet and supple is pressing against his lips.

The car is silent, save for the half squawk, half choke MJ lets out. And then it’s chaos as Eunwoo jolts back. Jinjin’s yelling something while MJ is still quietly screaming and squealing to himself. Rocky repeats ‘oh my god’ like a mantra and Sanha’s quietly stunned by the scene.

 

Eunwoo silently pushes the heat pack against Moonbin’s cheek, looking outside the window. But when Moonbin places a hand over Eunwoo’s to receive the heat pack, he feels a jolt. Maybe Eunwoo does too because the heat pack falls onto Moonbin’s lap and both boys dart slightly to opposite sides, looking everywhere but at each other.

 

Thankfully MJ gets the hint and stops his weird dying animal noises. He launches into a funny story that happened that day, trying to ease the awkward atmosphere brewing in the back of the car, and Sanha gives Moonbin a worried look.

From the corner of his eyes, Moonbin doesn’t miss the curious gaze the maknae sends Eunwoo.

 

The rest of the ride goes by like a blur and Moonbin feels colder with the heat pack than without it. Subsequently, Eunwoo’s careful to not make any physical contact with Moonbin in the car, and Moonbin’s heart sinks at the situation, leaning against Sanha’s side to seek some comfort. They arrive after an excruciating half hour, and the cold bites Moonbin in the face as he jumps out of the car. Moonbin listlessly shuffles into the dorm, allowing Sanha and Rocky to pull him in. Similarly behind him, MJ’s patting Eunwoo on the back and Jinjin has an arm flung out around Eunwoo’s middle.

 

Fast forward an hour later, the gang is lounging in front of the TV with Moonbin curled up in the corner of the couch, MJ sitting in the middle with his legs stretched out, and Eunwoo quietly seated on the other side. Sanha’s already stuffing popcorn into his mouth, sprawled on the floor next to Jinjin who keeps trying to steal some kernels from Sanha’s personal bowl.

“Since I won the game, I’m choosing a horror movie.” Rocky says from his perch on the couch next to Moonbin.

 

Everyone groans.

“Yah, you and Sanha better bring out all the pillows and blankets then.” MJ warns, grumbling about Rocky’s choice of movie. Moonbin’s shooting daggers out of his eyes at Rocky. He hates horror movies, and he knows he’s going to end up screaming or trying to hold back tears. So much for Rocky trying to make him feel better. Hearing none of Moonbin’s telepathic pleading, Rocky shows no remorse as he pops in the CD and kicks back at the foot of the couch, after fetching the pillows for everyone.

With a sigh that sounds more like a whine, Moonbin hugs his pillow to his chest, half obscuring his view of the television screen. He buries himself further into the couch as the movie starts.

The beginning sequence is not scary at all, with Moonbin’s pillow half-forgotten at his lap. A happy family moves into a new house in a small, rural town. Moonbin’s smiling a bit at the cute kids in the family as they run up and down the stairs of their new two-story house.

 

Of course the real horror kicks in after the first twenty minutes.

Moonbin’s image lies forgotten as he bites his pillow for the umpteenth time, blocking his vision from the second jump scare. They weren’t particularly horrible because Moonbin expected the two. But suddenly there’s a scream, one coming from the TV, and another mirroring it from MJ next to him. And with a shriek, MJ falls off the couch and onto the floor. Moonbin’s laughing at the flabbergasted face MJ’s sporting and is hardly aware that Eunwoo had moved over, replacing MJ’s vacant spot on the couch. It’s not until he turns his head to the screen and sees a horrible face that Moonbin also yelps and shakes in fright, face smushed into his pillow.

 

The ghost of a touch on his arm has Moonbin ready to smack whoever just startled him but instead when he turns his head, he sees Eunwoo giving him a concerned look.

 

“Are you scared Moonbin?” He softly asks, looking away from the screen and away from Moonbin, staring fixedly at the pillow suffering under Moonbin’s tight grasp.

Moonbin stutters.

 

“Am not!” He whispers back, harsher than he intends but refusing to show his weakness, and resolutely stares back at the screen.

 

Some ten minutes have passed and there’s a horrible scream accompanied by a gruesome picture on the screen and Moonbin throws all resolve out the window.

He drops the pillow onto the floor and clenches his trembling fingers onto Eunwoo’s shirt, burying his face in Eunwoo’s reassuring presence. Eunwoo says nothing, only pulling Moonbin onto his lap and bringing a blanket around the two of them so they stay warm.

 

Moonbin forgets about the movie and only pays attention to Eunwoo’s bodily warmth and the random shapes the older draws onto his back. The screams and shouts from the screen sound far away. And he could scarcely recall the events that led up to the last scene. Instead, with the steady beating of Eunwoo’s heart close to his ear, Moonbin drifts to sleep.

 

When Moonbin wakes up, it’s the next morning, and the first thing he sees is Eunwoo’s face lying a few inches from his own. He wants to bolt and pretend nothing from yesterday had happened but when Eunwoo opens his eyes and smiles at him, he bites his lips in embarrassment and shuffles closer to the other.

And if anyone notices that he ends up sleeping with Eunwoo for the rest of the week, his response is, “It’s cold without the heater and Eunwoo’s really warm.”

 

 

_Step 4: pecks_

 

Something changed in the relationship between Moonbin and Eunwoo. A vague area of what seemed acceptable that was constantly regarded whenever the two shared a glance.

A year ago, Moonbin would have without second thoughts pushed off anyone who dared to carelessly sit on his lap, not wanting to suffer the weight of another muscle pig. The Moonbin now bites back his words when Cha Eunwoo plops down on him as a second chair. His initial, natural instinct was to shove the visual off but with one look at Eunwoo’s puppy eyes, his itching fingers still and Moonbin concedes.

 

Moonbin refuses to call himself whipped, as the other members have also taken an interest to the new skinship-loving Eunwoo. They coo at the visual, maybe even rub it in Moonbin’s face when Eunwoo’s showing them his aegyo instead of Moonbin.

 

Of course, Moonbin doesn’t take their bait and admires Eunwoo from afar, reveling in pride at how Eunwoo was slowly growing to be more outgoing and open on shows and in the public. His fear though lies in wondering if he’s as close to Eunwoo as he had been in the past. What if things have changed? What if Eunwoo doesn’t need Moonbin anymore?

 

His deep thoughts can’t remain hidden forever and it’s only until Jinjin calls him out on it one day as he and the leader go on a convenience store run.

 

“Moonbin, you’ve been sulking the whole day. Is something bothering you?” Jinjin asks, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder as they walk out of the store.

 

The question catches Moonbin by surprise and he stops walking. He’s not sure how to exactly fully phrase his question, nor does he truly understand what he feels upset about. So he opens his mouth hesitantly and lets his words fall.

 

“Hyung…do you ever worry that someday you’ll matter less to the one person you care about the most?”

 

Jinjin purses his lips and guides Moonbin to the curb, pulling him down gently so they both sit down. The blonde-haired boy is silent for a minute or two before heaving a sigh.

“Sometimes relationships fall apart because they aren’t meant to stay together. You can try fighting for it, but if one side doesn’t care, it’ll only bring pain to the other side. But in your case, Moonbin-ah, I think the other person still cares just as much about you as you do for them.”

 

Jinjin chuckles, “Actually there’s usually only two situations where you could possibly feel this. Either it’s a strained friendship or couple relationship….or you’re just jealous and quite possibly in love with someone.” The leader grins as Moonbin’s face grows warm.

 

“Me? In love? That’s not possible,” Moonbin retorts, already getting up and grabbing their bags of snacks. “No way, I’m not in love with him.”

 

Jinjin snorts, “So you do have someone in mind.”

Moonbin offers no response and stalks off with the groceries.

“Yah, pesky kid and your long legs. I’m only slightly kidding Bin-ah! Yah, don't just carelessly swing the bags like that!” Jinjin shouts from behind him.

 

 

A week passes and Moonbin can’t shake off the weird feeling of being watched. Every time he turns his head, he can’t catch the culprit and he bemoans the fact that his own daily musings and thoughts about Eunwoo have slowed down his usually quick reflex.

 

They’re on break after a grueling five hours of dance. Sanha and MJ were in the middle of a prank involving the leader and Moonbin burst out laughing at Jinjin’s late reaction: an incredulous, kicked-puppy face. 

 

There it is again. He snaps his head to his right, catching Eunwoo’s stare before the other hurriedly looks away. Moonbin furrows his eyebrows; well he supposes, he wasn’t the only one acting weird. But the dancer has no time to dwell upon the potential reasons behind Eunwoo’s stares because Jinjin has cut break short, drawing groans from the two pranksters.

 

It’s not until 2am after dance practice, when the sun has long set and the artificial beams from the overhead lights are the only source of brightness in the room, that Eunwoo confronts Moonbin, body strategically sliding between the door and Moonbin’s outstretched hand on the door knob. The others have already headed off, Jinjin dragging Sanha and MJ by the ears, complaining about being hungry but really just ready to dole out some form of punishment for the two. Rocky followed silently after, but not before throwing Eunwoo a look.

 

The empty practice room falls mute to the outside street sounds and with the way Eunwoo’s curiously studying him and giving the dancer his undivided attention, Moonbin is rendered momentarily speechless, all questions lodged in the back of his throat.

 

“Is there something going on that you’ll like to talk to me about?” Eunwoo whispers, interlacing his fingers with Moonbin’s and leading him slowly to a seat on the ground. 

 

He doesn’t say anything and just looks at Eunwoo, taking in the prominent eyebags but still bright eyes, the sweat but still glowing complexion, the chapped lips dying to be quenched but now misplaced with a pretty little frown. He doesn’t realize he stares a tad bit longer than necessary at Eunwoo’s lips until the other jolts him out of his thoughts.

 

“You know that I’m always here, Bin.”

 

And with Eunwoo’s simple words, Moonbin finally understands. Understands that people grow and change, that they may drift in and out of relationships, but that he and Eunwoo are constant and it’ll take a lot to change that.

_Yeah, I know._

 

“I think I get it now. It’s nothing, Eunwoo.” Moonbin lets a grin slowly grow on his face, feeling for the first time in weeks a hundred times lighter, “I was sad and worried about something silly but I think, I think I finally got it resolved.”

 

What he doesn’t expect is for Eunwoo to let out a deep sigh or for the older to fling his body onto Moonbin, encompassing the surprised boy in a tight hug and nuzzling the side of Moonbin’s head in relief and happiness. It’s ticklish and Moonbin can’t hold in the little giggle he ends up letting out.

 

“Thank goodness, you had me really worried that I did something wrong or that you were angry.” Eunwoo mumbles weakly, “I thought I lost you as my best friend.”

 

Moonbin forgets, in that second, that he was the only one hurting over these thoughts. That Eunwoo had also been dealing with it from his side, and Moonbin tries to swallow the bubble of guilt suddenly creeping up on him. He tightens his grip on Eunwoo’s sleeves.

“I’m always your best friend, Eunwoo.” Moonbin quietly says and in a moment of bravery, he turns his head and kisses Eunwoo quickly on the cheek.

 

Eunwoo pulls back immediately and puts a hand on the aforementioned spot, and stares back at Moonbin quizzically? Embarrassedly? And something else that Moonbin can’t recognize as a flurry of emotions assault his thoughts and _oh no, did I just ruin everything?_

 

But Eunwoo smiles shyly and surprises Moonbin by leaning in and pressing his lips against the same spot, but on Moonbin’s cheek, lingering slightly longer. Neither of the two mention anything when Eunwoo pulls back.

“Now we’re even.”

 

And Moonbin laughs.

 

By the time Jinjin calls them, screaming about a destroyed kitchen and “Oh my god, are you guys making out??”, Moonbin and Eunwoo had snuck a total of eight innocent pecks.

 

 

_Step 5: acceptance_

 

Under their unspoken rules of bro code, Moonbin and Eunwoo agreed that kisses are okay as long as they weren’t on the lips. Emphasize the bro, and Moonbin would tell you that it’s totally platonic with no strings attached other than those of broship.

At least that’s what he tells himself whenever Eunwoo sneaks a peck when they’re alone and leaves Moonbin’s heart pit-pattering against his chest.

 

Moonbin considers the pecks to be playful and to have no meaning so when Astro’s manager declares that Astro will be going on a camping trip and that he already designated who would be pairing with whom in the tents, Moonbin thinks part of his soul may have just left his body.

_Eunwoo and…Moonbin! Okay boys, start packing your bags. We’ll be leaving tomorrow!_

 

He gulps and catches Eunwoo’s attention, and tries to steadily return the bright smile thrown his way.

 

 

They wake up at seven in the morning with the manager blaring his handy-dandy air horn right near Moonbin’s ear. The poor boy nearly falls over his top bunk in shock but Eunwoo had reacted fast enough and barricaded Moonbin from following. His sleep-addled mind only remembers nodding his head to Eunwoo as thanks.

Moonbin sleep walks to the van and randomly sits next to the first person he sees in the van. Judging from the voice and stature, he finds himself unconsciously leaning into MJ’s side, the elder surprisingly awake and already chattering about how to catch fish to anyone who was awake enough to listen. Despite the noise, Moonbin snuggles deeper into the eldest’s side and falls back to sleep, just as Eunwoo boards the car last.

 

By the time they arrive to their campsite, Moonbin had slept an additional total of four hours more or less. He had woken up periodically, either from MJ’s grabby hands whose owner took liberty in playing around with Moonbin’s hair and cheeks in his sleep or from Sanha’s long, poking fingers. One time they had to stop and get lunch, a welcome distraction from his constant slumber, because he had skipped breakfast. He gobbled the food down and from there on, fell into a food coma. The last time he woke up in the car was when Eunwoo had woken him up and handed him a mirror, from which Moonbin saw a very detailed flower on his cheek. The whole car erupted in laughter when Moonbin yelped, Rocky laughing the hardest – proud of his latest artistic creation.

 

“Okay, now that we’re here and the sun is about to set in two hours, give or take, I suggest you guys pitch the tents and look for firewood. I’ll leave some food but you might want to go fishing tomorrow.” The manager says while casually placing the ramen and snacks on the group with the tent supplies.

 

“What do you mean we need to fish?” Jinjin asks in a deliberate manner, reflecting everyone’s confusion.

The manager ignores his words and continues rambling, “And here’s the first aid kid if something happens, which I hope doesn’t because you boys are smart. Now I’ll be leaving you guys here for four days on your own. Have a fun vacation boys!” The little flag he hands to the speechless Jinjin says the words _Secret camera success!_ on it and Moonbin visible pales.

“Hyung, how can we survive on our own for four days?!” MJ shrieks. Sanha, sitting on a log next to the hyperventilating MJ, is frozen in shock.

 

“You can do it. Fighting!” Their manager or rather their ex-manager, in Moonbin’s eyes, gives them a thumbs up and begins to board the van. “Return to this spot at approximately ten in the morning on the fourth day. Today marks the first day!” and with an encouraging shout, he leaves in the van. The boys are still in shock and no one attempts to run after the car, demanding for answers.

“No way…” Rocky whispers. The boys have grown silent, with Jinjin probably having a mental breakdown as Moonbin worriedly looks over to the leader sitting on the ground despondently, probably contemplating his life choices.

 

Only Eunwoo is at ease, already moving the food items to one side and picking up the tent equipment. Everyone stares at him.

“What? Don’t tell me you guys didn’t expect this?” He says in an innocent fashion. No one has the heart to be angry at him when he nervously smiles.

 

Setting the tents and finding firewood wasn’t difficult. By the time night has fallen, the six boys have gathered around the fire with stomachs full from ramen. Because it was summer, there were bugs everywhere and Moonbin swears he probably has six bites already laying claim to his body.

“After seeing the stash of food and snacks manager-hyung left us, I predict it’ll only last us another two full meals. Breakfast and lunch tomorrow. He wasn’t kidding when he told us to fish…” Jinjin says with a sigh, pulling out two fishing rods.

 

“Wow, they really pulled out the full stops for this camping trip,” MJ whistles, taking one of the rods in his hands and turning it around to examine it.

“So should we split the tasks for tomorrow?” Rocky asks, slapping his ankle because of a mosquito.

 

“Ooh hyung, I want to go fishing!” Sanha exclaims. Since there are two poles, that means…

“Same, can I also go?” Moonbin volunteers. He might as well try fishing while he has the chance. He can’t possibly be that bad, right?

Jinjin nods his head in affirmation, “Then I suppose Rocky and I can go gather more firewood and scope the area. Is that okay with you two?” He looks at MJ and Eunwoo expectantly.

 

“As long as I can go fishing the day after,” MJ shrugs and then tilts his head up to see the sky. “Yeah, it’s no problem hyung,” Eunwoo says, “I’ll probably be in charge of cooking the fish anyways so I don’t mind resting while waiting for you guys.”

“Alright! We have a big day ahead of us so we should head to bed now.” Jinjin claps his hands together, in an attempt to liven the mood.

 

Moonbin gets up from his spot on the log, stretching as he yawns, and walks towards his and Eunwoo’s shared tent. Earlier when they were pitching the tents, Moonbin noticed that they were rather small for two people. Not wanting to imagine what could possibly happen in a cramped tent with Eunwoo, he flips open the flap and crawls in. It would get cold at night so there were two sleeping bags to serve as makeshift mattresses and a large fluffy blanket to share between the two campers. Moonbin flops onto the left side and carefully takes off his shoes to place them outside the tent. He hears a rustle as the flap opens again and Eunwoo clambers in.

 

“Shall we take a selca to celebrate being stranded?” Eunwoo proposes good-humoredly, already bringing out his phone without its signal and cellular data to check for good lighting.

 

“We should take some silly ones and then upload them later,” Moonbin laughs. He’s relieved that it isn’t awkward between the two of them and that Eunwoo’s acting as if the two didn’t have a competitive, kissing streak going on.

 

They take a few photos, one where they’re pouting and pretending to cry and another in mock surprise. After the third cute photo, Eunwoo pockets his phone and scratches at his arm.

“Weird, I didn’t have that bite before entering the tent.” The older says, eyes growing slightly bigger with a look of horror on his face.

 

“Moonbin, I think we have a mosquito in this tent.”

 

Moonbin groans. “Hyung, I don’t want to get up though.” He emphasizes his point by plopping down at the foot of Eunwoo’s legs, wriggling like a fish out of water.

 

Eunwoo scowls, which is quite the sight to see.

“Bin-ah, you know I hate bugs! And before you say I went to New Caledonia and should be fine with them now, I’ll have you know that I still don’t like them.” Eunwoo lowers his ranting to an ominous whisper, “Especially the bloodsucking ones.” And he shudders, much to Moonbin’s amusement.

Eunwoo’s clutching the blanket and Moonbin can’t stand how cute his hyung is acting, scared of a little mosquito, so he pretends to be reluctant in getting up. From the corner of his eyes, he sees Eunwoo’s eyes light up in gratitude and Moonbin briefly chokes on a dangerous, non-platonic thought. Fortunately Eunwoo isn't looking at him and Moonbin makes a quick mental recovery from his dark thoughts.

 

Moonbin silently eyes his surroundings, taking care to check the corners of the tent. The insides of the tent are pristine, thanks to Eunwoo, making it easy to find a suspiciously black spot. Moonbin’s eyes hover towards the light and he sees it, sitting cooly right above the portable light. Staring too much into the light causes Moonbin to see some dark spots so he blinks away and smirks a bit in Eunwoo’s direction.

“Found it princess.” He teasingly says, edging slowly up to the light to swat the mosquito, and missing the blush blooming on Eunwoo’s cheeks.

 

Moonbin smacks the top of the tent but when he brings his hand back to check, he sees nothing.

“Yah, where is –“

“IT’S ON YOUR ARM!”

Moonbin yelps and blindly slaps his arm. After four slaps, he finally sees the gross mosquito leftovers and winces, both at the mess and how red his arm has gotten. Eunwoo laughs and hands him a sanitary wipe.

 

“What a charming prince I have,” the older boy jokes, fondly patting Moonbin’s cheek.

 

“Now my arm stings,” Moonbin complains, flopping down onto his sleeping back in resignation, “Are we clear to sleep now, hyung, or do I need to exterminate more bugs for you?” He scrunches his nose in distaste.

Eunwoo leans over and leaves a gentle press of his lips on Moonbin’s nose. Boop. As Moonbin’s face flushes, Eunwoo by coincidence turns off the light.

 

“Nah, we’re fine. Go to sleep Bin-ah, thanks for everything.”

 

 

Morning comes and Moonbin wakes up to an empty tent. Knowing Eunwoo, the other had probably woken up an hour earlier, bustling around outside on camp grounds, doing something to prepare breakfast.

 

Sanha was already sitting on the logs, carving something out of a chunk of wood with the spare pocketknife Jinjin kept around.

 

“Is that a fish?” Moonbin asks as he settles down next to the maknae.

 

“Yay! At least someone understands my art,” Sanha sticks his tongue out in Eunwoo’s direction and the others puts his hands up in mock surrender.

 

“To be fair, what you showed me was just a block of wood so.., ” Eunwoo points out.

 

“Fine hyung,” Sanha says with a harrumph, tongue sticking out a bit as he returns to working hard on his ‘masterpiece’.

 

“Hyung, do you need help with breakfast?” Moonbin calls out, rubbing his eyes to get rid of any trace of sleepiness.

 

“It’s about done, but wake up the others please.”

 

Morning passes by with no commotion. They go on a small hike just before lunch and return in time to finish the last of their food supplies.

“Now we really don’t have food.” Jinjin says as he hands a bucket, bait, and two rods to Moonbin and Sanha.

 

“Come back before the sun sets because the forest will be dangerous after dark. Rocky and I will head out the other way for wood.” Jinjin cracks his knuckles.

“Now let’s get down to business.”

 

 

The river isn’t hard to find, the group having scouted it earlier during their hike. It flows into a clear lake and if Moonbin had no pressing responsibilities, he wouldn’t have minded spending the rest of the day just playing in the waters or sunbathing by the rocks. Alas, the burden of three meals lies on his and Sanha’s shoulders, and with a grunt Moonbin surveys the spot.

 

They find a well-calculated spot where there are several fishing eddies. The two place down their supplies and find flat rocks to sit on, throwing in their lines.

 

“Hyung, how are you and Eunwoo-hyung?” Sanha blurts out after half an hour of silence. They have caught two fish so far and the elongated silence was getting awkward for the usually hyper maknae and restless dancer.

 

“What are you even talking about?”

 

Sanha gives him a judging look – who taught the maknae that? “You two are acting weird. Either you’re really touchy with each other or ignoring each other. I don’t know what to think.”

 

Moonbin purses his lips and pretends to be focused on fishing. “Isn’t that how we usually are? I’m close to him but I can’t give all my time to him, Sanha-ah.”

 

“Oh but isn’t that where you’re wrong, hyung?”

 

_Huh. Does he really think that?_

 

“I don’t really know what’s going on either. I like him but I also don’t mind the way things are now.” Moonbin admits, looking away from Sanha’s surprisingly piercing gaze.

“Hyung, I think Eunwoo-hyung is like a fish and that you’re the bait.”

Moonbin laughs at the weird comparison, “Yah, what are you saying-“

“Shh hyung, don’t interrupt my genius metaphor. So he’s the fish you’re trying to catch. You know there’s more fish in the sea but is that what you truly want? What if he gets attracted by another bait?”

 

Moonbin stills, protest on the tip of his tongue, “But-“

“Sorry hyung, I’m going to interrupt you once more. Just think about it soon, okay? I don’t want either of you two to be upset in the long run.” And with that Sanha goes back to concentrating on snagging fish.

 

Moonbin stares agape at the other, “Wow, you’re lucky I like you Sanha-ah. Interrupting your hyung twice.” Sanha only grins cheekily back at him.

_But what does Sanha mean? How do I even attract Eunwoo? He’s just being silly…_

 

 

They return before sun sets with enough fish to spare. By the time Sanha and Moonbin have settled by the fire, listening to Jinjin’s random account with an animal, Moonbin had forgotten what the younger had said.

 

He only recalls the maknae’s words once everyone has gone to bed, with Eunwoo gently touching his shoulder reminding him that he needs to sleep soon. Now he gazes into the fire listlessly, with only MJ by his side, the other boy scribbling something into his journal.

 

“Hyung, would you believe that I think too much or too little?” Moonbin says out of the blue. The scratching of pencil against paper stops as MJ looks up at Moonbin curiously.

“Most of time, you think too much. Is this about Eunwoo?” MJ asks, returning back to his writing, not aware that he dropped a figurative bomb on the younger boy.

“Maybe,” Moonbin shyly says, scratching the back of his neck nervously, “Sanha said something earlier that made me think too much about my relationship with Eunwoo.”

 

MJ hums to himself as he turns a page. “Frankly, I’m not too worried about you two. You’ll work something out because you two are precious to each other that I doubt anything can really ruin your current relationship.”

 

“But you don’t know what I’m capable of doing?” Moonbin questions, the words falling out of his mouth before he could put a filter through them.

MJ chuckles, actually putting down his journal and pen to face Moonbin directly.

“And what exactly are you talking about?” There’s a devilish glint in his eyes that Moonbin catches briefly before all that Moonbin eventually sees are stars from the night sky reflected in the eldest’s eyes.

 

“I d-don’t know.” Moonbin mutters.

 

The other boy sighs before falling sideways onto the log, placing his head under his arms, “I think we should just observe the stars for a while. We probably won’t get another chance to do this, Bin-ah. Especially since things will change once we leave this place.”

Moonbin silently assents; once they get busier with their idol lives, such an excursion would be rare and a blessing. But little did he know MJ was alluding to something else.

So Moonbin leans back and looks up at the stars, admiring how easily they twinkle from so far away.

 

 

Even though Moonbin sleeps later than Eunwoo, he ends up waking up before the older, now lying on his back and staring up at the ceiling. It was probably a nightmare or something that prevented him from falling back asleep. He might as well get up and do something productive.

Careful to not step on Eunwoo, Moonbin leaves his tent and blinks to take in his surroundings. The sky is still dim, meaning the sun hasn’t yet risen. Moonbin smells a certain dampness in the air and briefly worries that it might start raining but forgets the thought when he catches sight of a familiar brunette.

“Rocky, what are you doing up so early?” Moonbin tilts his head to one side, confused by the presence of the other.

“That’s my question to you. Usually Eunwoo has to wake you up, which he complains about all the time but I know better.” Rocky grins slyly.

 

Moonbin pretends he doesn't hear the jab Rocky throws his way and crosses his arms, “Yah! I don’t sleep in that late." He suspiciously eyes the other boy, "Wait, are you going to see the sunrise?”

 

Rocky gives him a nod, “Want to come along?”

 

“Yeah sure, I haven’t seen one in a while actually…”

“Lazy.”

“PARK MIN HYUK, GET BACK HERE YOU PUNK!”

 

 

Rocky and Moonbin end up running all the way to the spot Rocky wanted to see the sunrise from. Having had no prior stretching, both boys are panting by the time they skid to a stop, muscles aching from the early morning exercise.

“Okay, you aren’t that lazy I guess,” Rocky quips, shouting when Moonbin jabs him in the side for revenge. The two find comfortable spots to sit down and then turn their gaze to the horizon.

“Actually I take that back, you wouldn’t be a lazyass if you’ve finally done something about that ambiguous relationship you and Eunwoo-hyung have.” Rocky matter-of-factly states.

 

“Why is it that every time I’m alone with someone other than Eunwoo, you guys end up bringing him up?” Moonbin grumbles. Rocky only shrugs, “Nothing else to talk about.” He laughs when Moonbin weakly punches him in the arm.

 

Because Rocky was the only other person whom Moonbin would consider his best friend if Eunwoo didn’t already claim that title, he considers spilling out everything. All the dark thoughts. The ones that keep him up at night and was probably the reason why he woke up early.

 

“Rocky…I think I may like him.” Moonbin whispers, shivering a bit as he wraps his arms tighter around his knees.

 

Rocky was probably smugly grinning at him or ready to say, “Told you so”, but instead Moonbin feels the other place a comforting arm on his shoulder, and he turns around in confusion.

The other boy sighs. “Now there’s only one thing left to do.”

 

“No.” Moonbin mumbles, more to his knees than to the other.

“Hey look Bin-ah, the sun is rising!” Rocky exclaims, nudging Moonbin excitedly, any hints of the previous conversation gone.

 

“Yeah, sure.” Moonbin looks at the sun gradually rising up, ready to blind him in the face.

 

“You know…there will always be a new day.” Rocky mysteriously says once the sun was well above the horizon, slowly getting up and lending Moonbin a hand. “So if you ever mess up, you have the next day.”

 

Moonbin says nothing.

 

 

Six hours pass and Moonbin grows increasingly restless. Of course Jinjin decides to put Moonbin and Eunwoo on firewood duty. So Moonbin stands outside his and Eunwoo’s shared tent, waiting for the older boy to get ready. The sky seems to darken a bit even though it’s only three in the afternoon, but as soon as Eunwoo emerges from their tent, Moonbin turns his back and starts heading into the forest.

 

Eunwoo follows soundlessly after him with his backpack.

 

They have walked quite a long distance, with Moonbin mindlessly strolling further and further into the forest, plagued by his thoughts. Eunwoo only wordlessly follows the other, having not been into this part of the forest because he stayed back on camp grounds the day before, so he decides to fully trust wherever Moonbin is taking him.

Moonbin stops abruptly, having found a clearing right beside a small cliff. “I think this is a good place to start.” He says, not facing Eunwoo as he begins to gather some firewood.

“Okay.”

 

The two proceed to gather wood for some ten minutes until Moonbin feels a drop of water hit his cheek.

 

“It’s raining Moonbin, hurry put the wood in this backpack so it doesn’t get wet!” Eunwoo’s already by his side.

 

“Let’s look for some shelter and wait out the rain.” He says once he closes his backpack, scouting the area for thick foliage.

 

“How about here?” Moonbin had unknowingly grabbed Eunwoo’s wrist and pulled the other boy towards a tree just peering over the small cliff. The two squeeze into the space under the tree, huddling against the trunk.

 

“Who would have thought this would have happened,” Eunwoo muses, eyes glancing over the cliff to see the rain fall.

“It’s going to be a pain to dry off though, hyung,” Moonbin says with a sigh, leaning against the trunk and closing his eyes.

Eunwoo chuckles, “Did you not get enough sleep, Bin-ah?”

Moonbin cracks open an eyelid, “I woke up early and went to see the sun rise with Rocky. Couldn’t sleep. Been thinking too much.” He says in short sentences to avoid possibly saying too much to his newfound crush.

“Were you thinking of me?” Eunwoo jokes but Moonbin’s already on his feet, standing a foot away from Eunwoo.

 

“W-what are you talking about?” Moonbin stutters and in his alarm, places a foot behind him.

“Yah, Moon Bin, don’t walk back!” Eunwoo warns, reaching a hand out to grab Moonbin.

 

But Moonbin doesn’t think, pulls his arm away from the other as if he were electrified as he takes a step back, and hears Eunwoo shout as he loses his footing and plummets down.

There was only pain.

 

When Moonbin finally stops rolling and ends his tumble conveniently at the bottom of the cliff, he lets out a groan. His body aches but nothing compares to the pain in his right ankle. _I probably sprained it._ Moonbin shakily sits up, and examines the swelling. Great, now how is he going to get back up?

He’s about to put his ankle through hell as he heaves his body weight to his other leg in an effort to stand up, but something or rather someone crashes into his side and envelops him into a tight embrace. In that second, Moonbin falls back onto the floor.

“How? What?” Moonbin says in broken syllables when he recognizes familiar black hair, now flat because of the rain but still tickling the side of his face.

 

“Moonbin! Moonbin, are you okay? Are you hurt? Thank goodness I brought the first aid kit. I thought I lost you there! The cliff wasn’t as high as I feared, but it still must have been an awful fall.” Eunwoo blubbers, his face wet.

“Hyung…are you crying?” Moonbin forgets his predicament and closely examines his hyung’s face in amazement. Cha Eunwoo doesn’t cry. “Why?”

Eunwoo lets out a shudder, trying to calm himself down. “Why wouldn’t I be? I thought you were –“ He doesn’t say anything else and allows Moonbin to bring him onto his lap as the two sit against the cliff, with Eunwoo’s head placed against Moonbin’s chest.

“Shh, nothing happened. Everything’s fine.” Moonbin murmurs as he wipes away the tears or rain on Eunwoo’s face.

“I don’t want to lose you.”

_“You won’t lose me.”_

 

They say it at the same time. Eunwoo accidentally blurts it out while Moonbin had meant to keep it in his thoughts but unintentionally whispers it. The older boy looks like a deer caught in headlights, having pulled his head back and is now looking at Moonbin with shocked eyes.

Moonbin closes his eyes momentarily and prays that he doesn’t screw things up.

“Cha Eunwoo, I like you. Like like you, maybe even love you” Moonbin swallows, looking down at his hands which are holding onto Eunwoo’s hips – his fingers clenched onto the damp cloth covering Eunwoo’s skin.

“Moonbin, I –” Eunwoo starts but Moonbin moves forward and hides his face in Eunwoo’s chest. “I don’t know if I want to hear it, hyung.” He whispers, trying to concentrate on the rain falling by his ear and not on the quick palpitations coming from Eunwoo’s chest.

 

Eunwoo laughs.

_What the-_

 

“If you would let me finish. Moon Bin. I want to be your best friend, the closest person you have in life. I want to wake up and see your smile first thing in the morning. I want to know your dreams and encourage you, and help you improve, move forward. I want to take care of you on your bad days and the days you hurt – don’t lie to me, I know you twisted your ankle, you cheeky brat – but most of all. I want to be only yours and I want you to be only mine. I love you Bin-ah.”

 

Eunwoo notices that Moonbin has pulled back and is no longer hiding against his chest.

“So what do you s- mm!”

Something wet and warm has captured his lips, biting Eunwoo’s bottom lip and drawing a gasp from the older boy. The visual’s brain short circuits when Moonbin somehow manages to find his way into Eunwoo’s mouth and starts to wrestle with his tongue, moaning at the sweet taste of his hyung. Eunwoo hears himself involuntarily whimper and feels Moonbin’s lips curve into a grin.

When they pull apart, they’re panting and their cheeks are undeniably red.

“Sorry hyung for interrupting but you looked really irresistibly cute.” Moonbin says, leaning over to peck Eunwoo on the cheek.

 

He watches as Eunwoo covers his face in adorable embarrassment, muttering “the nerve of this kid…”

 

“So is my boyfriend going to help me get back to camp?” Moonbin asks, mind straying to other thoughts when he sees Eunwoo hesitantly wet his bruised lips.

“Can you stand up at all?” Eunwoo slides off Moonbin’s lap and gives the other a hand. He frowns when he sees Moonbin wince, albeit how much the younger tries to hide it.

“Get on my back, Bin-ah,” he orders, moving his backpack in front of him as he crouches down.

“Is this a privilege of being your boyfriend?” Moonbin says as he climbs onto Eunwoo’s back without a protest. Eunwoo rolls his eyes, “Sure, and this is too.” He pinches the inside of Moonbin’s thigh and revels in the cute, little shriek Moonbin lets out.

 

Fortunately Eunwoo doesn’t need to scale the cliff, as he slowly makes his way up a stray path on the side. They’re back at the clearing and the rain has lessened to a drizzle.

“Hyung, how do we tell the others about us?” Moonbin wonders out loud, placing butterfly kisses on the older’s neck as Eunwoo trudges his way back on the same path they came from (bless his memory).

 

“Yah, stop distracting me. And I think they already know, just my intuition.” Eunwoo surmises, seeing the campsite, “I mean if you keep up the non-platonic kisses, they’ll know right when we walk in…which is right about now.”

 

“What happened to you guys?” Jinjin and MJ run to Eunwoo’s side, worriedly looking at both boys. Rocky and Sanha have also ran over, helping Eunwoo take off his backpack.

“This idiot here fell off a cliff and twisted his ankle.” Eunwoo says.

“I’m not an idiot!” Moonbin protests, yelling when Sanha curiously pokes at his right ankle. Eunwoo quickly whirls on his heels so that Moonbin’s ankle is out of Sanha’s reach, “Careful there, Sanha-ah.”

“I’ll go fetch dry pairs of clothes for you two then,” Rocky says. He winks at Moonbin and high-tails it out of there before Moonbin realizes what the wink entailed.

 

“I already know you’re planning to bandage Moonbin up, so MJ-hyung and I will make a fire. Right hyung?” Jinjin says slowly and elbows MJ, who had been eyeing Moonbin and Eunwoo curiously, in the ribs.

 

“Right! We’ll leave you two alone so we aren’t a bother. Of course, of course,” MJ exclaims, a bit too gleefully.

 

"Oh, I get it now."

 

Everyone in the vicinity turns in the direction of Sanha’s voice. The maknae has an elated smile on his face.

"You guys confessed to each other?” Sanha blurts out in delight, "Finally!"

 

Both Moonbin and Eunwoo turn red but make no move to force the others to retract their statements.

“Since everyone knows, we might as well take our leave.” Eunwoo says, a bit embarrassed.

“But hyung, how did they already find out? Are we just bad at keeping secrets?” Moonbin’s eyes widen, "Yah, I demand answers!" he whines, hitting Eunwoo's back as the visual tries to discreetly walk away.

Jinjin, MJ, and Sanha only laugh.

 

 

A week has passed since the camping incident. Other than the earful of reprimands the manager gave him upon seeing Moonbin's ankle tied up in a pretty, white cast, Moonbin doesn’t think much has changed actually. He and Eunwoo are still as close as ever; they’re best friends afterall. Maybe he has to suffer from the occasional teasing about kissing Eunwoo or the use of the boyfriend card that the others like to play against him. But that isn’t to say the other isn’t also suffering along with him. And maybe their kisses now aren’t as platonic as before, but Moonbin isn’t complaining. He’s glad things turned out the way they did.

“Bin-ah, I can hear you thinking all the way from the bottom bunk.” Eunwoo bluntly says in the dark, his soft laughter floating up and into Moonbin's ear.

“Then do you want me to climb down and have you shut it up for me?” Moonbin slyly asks.

Eunwoo rolls his eyes. “Of course, get down here.”


	2. lift my heart up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Binu being sappy boyfriends, that is all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to take breaks from writing this because of how cute it was.
> 
> (warning: lots of kissing)

_OK:_

“Eunwoo, I want to cuddle. Please!” 

Standing right by the couch, hugging a pillow to himself, Moonbin looks absolutely adorable with his big eyes pouting right at Eunwoo. Any other time, Eunwoo’s resolve would have crumbled immediately and gave in to the younger boy’s request but he was currently monitoring a performance that required his utmost attention and even his boyfriend couldn’t detract him from his responsibilities.

“Maybe in a while Binnie, I have to finish this first. Sorry baby,” Eunwoo says without missing a beat, overlooking Moonbin’s sad pout as he turns back to his screen.

He honestly expects Moonbin to leave and go play with Rocky but what he doesn’t expect is for the other to slip into the narrow space on the couch next to him and shyly slide his arms around Eunwoo’s middle.

“Don’t mind me,” Moonbin whispers, sending shivers down Eunwoo’s back.

But it’s really hard for Eunwoo to ignore Moonbin’s presence, especially when the other is nuzzling Eunwoo’s ear endearingly with his nose and pressing his soft lips gently to random spots on the side of Eunwoo’s neck. On top of that, the hot puffs of air that hit Eunwoo non-subtly from Moonbin’s breath reach an abnormal level of distraction for the poor visual.

He hears the hallway door open and close, and his eyes stray to his potential rescuer – whoever just walked into the living room. Eunwoo hears MJ before he sees him as the vocalist lets out a little gasp of surprise, shamefaced having walked in on an intimate scene. Before Eunwoo can even say anything, MJ smirks, and to Eunwoo’s horror, shoots finger guns at him and the oblivious Moonbin, mouthing _‘I won’t disturb your lovey-dovey moment.’_

Eunwoo’s face of disbelief is priceless but it loses its meaning on its recipient as MJ shashays his way out of the room and into the kitchen, failing to see Eunwoo’s silent plea of help.

Eunwoo actually does sigh out loud this time, almost flinching when Moonbin’s fingers touch his bare skin. When did his boyfriend get so touchy??

“Hmm what’s wrong Eunwoo?” Moonbin mumbles, mouth too busy marking Eunwoo’s neck with the imprint of his lips. It’s flattering really and feels oddly nice but Eunwoo can feel the burn of a blush making its way onto his face. Though he’s used to attention from the public as a visual of Astro, it’s different being the center of attention of his favorite person in the world. And as much as he enjoys the special treatment Moonbin is giving him, Eunwoo squirms and almost laughs when Moonbin’s fingers accidentally graze a ticklish spot on his stomach.

“N-nothing. Do you have to be this touchy though?” Eunwoo squeaks out as Moonbin’s palm casually stills and splays over the skin between his chest and stomach. His boyfriend cocks his head to one side innocently, looking up at Eunwoo curiously, “But we’re boyfriends?”

Eunwoo bites down on his bottom lip, missing Moonbin’s intense gaze at the action, and fans his face with his hand to bring down the heat of his cheeks.

“Yeah we are, but I feel overwhelmed by your touches.” He admits, looking away from Moonbin’s reaction and feeling disappointed in his own lack of experience. However in response, Eunwoo hears Moonbin’s giggly laugh, completely missing the mischievous look sporting on his boyfriend’s face.

“Do you not like me hugging you? Or even holding your hand?” Moonbin sounds upset and Eunwoo, too worried over potentially hurting Moonbin’s feelings doesn’t hear the underlying playfulness behind the younger’s words.

“No that’s not I meant, Bin!” Eunwoo turns around but now it’s Moonbin facing him with his back and Eunwoo’s heart falters a bit.

“Binnie? Are you angry at me?” Eunwoo asks carefully. He scooches tentatively closer to Moonbin, and hesitates before placing a hand gingerly on the other’s shoulder. The younger boy doesn’t respond, and Eunwoo, to his amusement, can bet that he’s sulking.

Taking in a deep breath, Eunwoo brings Moonbin into the kind of gentle backhug he knows Moonbin loves best, with his forehead placed against the back of Moonbin’s neck.

“Aww, I’m sorry Bin. Anything you do is special. Even when you simply poke my cheeks because you claim they’re really squishy and soft.” Eunwoo murmers sincerely. He leans forward, planning to seal his apology with a chaste kiss to Moonbin’s cheek but Moonbin moves his head at the same exact time and Eunwoo’s lips meet Moonbin’s in surprise.

He tries to back away after a super short peck but Moonbin sneakily snakes his arms around Eunwoo, one behind his neck and the other behind his lower back and Eunwoo physically feels himself being pulled closer to the other until the only thing preventing his chest from colliding with Moonbin’s are his hands pressing urgently against Moonbin’s chest. So Eunwoo shyly brings one hand up to cup Moonbin’s cheek and the other to hug the back of Moonbin’s neck. Moonbin mumbles appreciatively against Eunwoo’s lips as he slides a hand up to entangle his fingers in Eunwoo’s hair.

It feels like the room has risen a few degrees in temperature as Moonbin sighs into Eunwoo’s mouth – when it opened he had no idea, but his thoughts flitter when Moonbin nips lightly on Eunwoo’s bottom lip. This time, Eunwoo can’t hold back the small moan that spills from his lips.

“Hey hyung, have you seen – OH MY GOD MY EYES!”

Eunwoo tears himself from Moonbin’s embrace as the other does the same. He sees Sanha standing by the doorway with hands covering his eyes. If it weren’t for the embarrassing situation, Eunwoo would have called out on Sanha unashamedly peeking through the space of his fingers but now was not the time.

“Sanha!!” Moonbin complains in a loud voice before promptly hiding his face in his lap.

“Yes sorry, did you need something?” Eunwoo’s breathless but he hurriedly makes himself presentable, patting down the hair Moonbin had somehow messed up during the middle of their make out.

“I-I don’t know.” Sanha mumbles in a high-pitched tone before high-tailing out of the room, screaming for MJ-hyung. 

Now that it has returned to only the two of them in the room and Eunwoo fumbles with his collar to deal with the sudden heat he feels radiating from his skin, he apprehensively looks over to Moonbin, who has removed the hands off his face but was now trying to make himself small behind that giant pillow of his. Their gazes meet and Moonbin instantly turns a bright red.

Given the incredulity of the situation and how ridiculously cute his boyfriend is, Eunwoo can’t help but laugh. Moonbin is adorable, honestly. He nonchalantly moves closer to the other and leans over Moonbin who slowly shrinks into the couch with an embarrassed face.

“You know, you’re really cute Binnie.” Eunwoo whispers before attacking the other with kisses.

 

_Ready:_

After the unintentionally hot make out session with Eunwoo, Moonbin finds himself skittish around his calm and poised boyfriend. It isn’t like Moonbin would call it a fight or a lover’s spat. It was an event that threw Moonbin’s thinking off kilter. And though he instigated the incident, Moonbin needed some time alone to think and reflect about why he did it, why he felt thrills from it, and lastly of all, why he enjoyed it and wanted to do it again. But honestly he couldn’t concentrate with Eunwoo so physically close to him every day. 

Which only meant one thing – he needed to avoid Eunwoo. 

Though only a week has passed, he already feels severely deprived of Eunwoo’s physical affection. But if he goes to seek it out again, he’s afraid he’d be asked about _that_ and Moonbin doesn’t have an answer. At least not as of now. Nevertheless, he feels a pang of guilt every time he excuses himself from the same room that Eunwoo enters.

Little did he know the other felt the same way and was simultaneously avoiding Moonbin, and funnily enough didn’t even notice Moonbin was also evading his presence. 

The extent of their avoidance of each other hasn’t been lost on the other members. In fact, the lack of physical attention between the two seemed to set off an alarm of worry. Consequentially, the rest of the members called an intervention at two in the morning that night, taking camp in the kitchen and sitting in a cult-like circle – “but it’s a square!” “yeah yeah, sure hyung”. Though it was dark, the candles in the middle as well as Jinjin’s flashlight helped to illuminate the members’ faces. 

“Maknae goes first. Here, use the flashlight.” Jinjin solemnly passes the light to the youngest.

Sanha nods earnestly, “I’ll begin then. Why are they acting so weird around each other? I never see them in the same room anymore!” Rocky purses his lips, nodding in agreement.

“And knowing how easily they show affection to each other, I can’t stomach the fact that I haven’t seen them kiss like…a week ago on the couch!” MJ clamors.  
-“And how do you remember that hyung?”  
-“Because I was there encouraging them to grab their young, passionate love.”  
-“I…did not need to know that.”

“We need to first stick them in the same room. Maybe they fought and now feel awkward around each other?” Jinjin proposes, shining the light up at his face.

“You look really funny hyung,” Sanha giggles, “Like a wise old man during story time.”

“Perfect, Sanha can be the sacrifice.” Jinjin smiles into the light, getting a slap to the shoulder from MJ because _you look really creepy please stop it_.

“I think we should pull the classic trick where one of us says we need to talk to one of them and another one of us asks the same of the other.” Rocky suggests, snatching Jinjin’s flashlight, “I can be the other sacrifice and talk to Bin.”

“What do you have planned, Rocky-ah?” MJ asks.

“I’ll figure something out. I just need my ship to sail and it’s sinking right now.”

There’s a scuffle from outside and everyone quiets.

 

The lights turn on suddenly, with Eunwoo’s voice ringing out.

“Um guys, what are you doing? And why are there candles melting onto our kitchen floor?”

~~

Though they were getting ready for their first comeback, the managers were nice enough to give Astro a short one-day break. Regardless, Moonbin had still gotten up rather early along with the others to review some more dance steps. Fast forward five hours later and his knees are dying from the constant kneeling and crouching formations of their new song. The dancer collapses to the ground with no second thoughts when their mini-dance review session ends, mirroring the groans of the other members. Everyone else is pretty much in more or less the same predicament and Jinjin tells them that they’re done and can pack up to head back to the dorm. 

Too busy trying to dry his sweat, Moonbin misses the concerned look on Eunwoo’s face as he practically limps to their van. Rocky, once they’re in the car, suggests that he just go straight to bed and rest. Moonbin agrees with a sigh, not even thinking that Rocky’s slightly mischievous smile was a bit out of place, and immediately conks out like a light. By the time they get back, all Moonbin wants to do is get to his bed and lie down for maybe six hours straight and do nothing. He should probably check the condition of his knees but rest is more important to him right now, Moonbin nonchalantly thinks as he winces and climbs up the ladder leading to his bed.

He’s nearly passed out into dreamland when he hears a knock on the door accompanied with a “Sanha?” before he hears someone being pushed into the room – “hey!”, a giggle, and the telltale sound of a click.

 _Locked in_.

If Moonbin was on the verge of sleep a minute ago, he’s now the complete opposite. Wide awake, his heart suddenly starts pounding and he slyly peers over his bed, expecting the worst.

 _With Cha Eunwoo_.

“Moonbin?”

It’s been a while since he heard those words, loud and clear, directed to him in an empty room. 

“Yeah?” It comes out as a half croak and Moonbin actually freaking _meeps_ as he pulls his face under his covers to save whatever dignity he has leftover.

Eunwoo chuckles, “Did I wake you up, baby?”

There goes Eunwoo and his pet name. Moonbin swears he’s going to combust and fly himself off to the sun someday.

“Sorta but it’s okay.” He stammers beneath the sheets. There’s a rustling sound and a sudden weight on his bed and before Moonbin knows it, Eunwoo has pulled the sheets off him, greeting Moonbin with a bright grin.

“How are you?” The question is so innocently cute and so Eunwoo that Moonbin chuckles, deciding to play along.

“Good. You?”

Eunwoo’s face quickly turns stern and he grabs his cheek, much to Moonbin’s surprise – a foreign concept as of a week ago because of the lack of physical contact – and pinches it firmly.

“You’re hurt you dumbass. Don’t lie to me Binnie,” Eunwoo scrunches his nose, probably in an attempt to look menacing and fierce, but Moonbin considers it cute and doesn’t think twice about leaning up to peck the offended gesture.

“Oh.” Both boys flush.

“ _Oh_! You brought the first aid kit.” Moonbin blurts out, struggling to salvage the awkward atmosphere, “Can you give it to me? I think I hurt my knees.”

Moonbin has to give Eunwoo credit for his instant facial expressions because in a minute the older is ranting about how much he needs to take better care of himself and how he was worried sick seeing him limp to the car and such. But Moonbin barely takes in Eunwoo’s words, instead endearingly admiring his boyfriend who can change an awkward situation into a memorable one – his thoughtful words washing away all of Moonbin’s past week’s doubts.

“Then do you want to treat my injuries?” 

Eunwoo gives him a face of exasperation, “Why do you think I crawled all the way up here with this heavy first aid kit?”

“Because you love me,” Moonbin makes a fish face and flails suddenly when Eunwoo bends down to snatch a kiss.

“Of course I do.”

 

“We should probably shower.” Eunwoo comments, sitting up against Moonbin’s headboard. After his injuries were treated, Moonbin curled up in his blankets and tried to get Eunwoo to cuddle with him but the older had given him a deadpanned look and chose instead to sit by his head, leaning against the wall. Of course in retaliation Moonbin had stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend and pretended to sleep so that he was ‘ignoring’ him, but Eunwoo had started messaging his scalp despite his sweaty hair and Moonbin’s heart melted at the gesture.

“Too lazy,” Moonbin hums into his pillow. He turns onto his side and moves to wrap his limbs like an octopus around Eunwoo’s leg, “I want to cuddle.”

He hears Eunwoo hum, “I don’t know. Should I?”

If Eunwoo doesn’t see Moonbin pout, at least he’ll feel him bite his leg. “But look at me! I’m cute and warm – perfect for cuddles.”

Eunwoo laughs and brings his face down to Moonbin’s level. He’s staring straight at Moonbin’s lips as he jokingly whispers, “How about a kiss first?”

Moonbin blushes but still keeps his composure as he pushes Eunwoo’s face away, “You’re too much.” He untangles himself from Eunwoo’s leg and grabs his blanket instead, “Anyways I don’t want to get too ahead of myself.”

“What do you mean?” He looks up and sees Eunwoo looking down at him, face upside down. Moonbin crosses his arms. “Aish, why do I need to bring it up again? That kiss!” But it seems that Eunwoo’s oblivious to his awkwardness, much to Moonbin’s chagrin.

“And what was so bad about it?”

Moonbin needs to either crawl into a hole and never have to face Eunwoo again or finally come clean with his thoughts.

“It was just embarrassing and I liked it.”

There. He confessed and now he hopes Eunwoo won’t run away from him. Except Eunwoo doesn’t say anything either. Instead, Moonbin pops out from underneath his blankets and sees Eunwoo blushing a bright red.

“I liked it too.” A flustered Eunwoo mumbles, avoiding Moonbin’s gaze, “As long as we’re both comfortable with it, there’s no need to worry Binnie.” 

“Yeah…” Moonbin grabs Eunwoo’s hand, “You said you wanted a kiss right?”

“Um sure, what are you –“

“Muah-!” Moonbin presses his lips against the back of Eunwoo’s hand.

Eunwoo sputters, “That doesn’t count!”

“We’ll make out later hyung.” Moonbin giggles, calming his heart down and snuggling against Eunwoo’s palm. 

It’s been a stressful week, but Moonbin’s happy now, as he sleepily smiles up at Eunwoo.

~~

 

“This is perfect. Rocky, you know what to do.”

After the two were finally let out of the room, the rest of the members seemed to watch their every move. Moonbin doesn’t avoid Eunwoo this time, finding any opportunity to cling onto the other as the older boy moves around the room. Sanha calls him a puppy and Moonbin growls in response.

He really should have seen it coming. After dinner, and after observing the still unsatisfied looks on their faces, Moonbin gets dragged into a game of truth or dare. Because dares were more fun, the game passes by with harmless challenges like prank calling manager-hyung or dancing to a girl group song in a skirt. Of course when it finally lands on Moonbin, identical shit-eating grins appear on MJ’s and Rocky’s face. Jinjin’s no better, also smiling evilly and Sanha’s probably the only one, aside from Eunwoo, who seems a bit confused with the situation.

“I have the perfect dare for you, Binnie-hyung.” Rocky says in a mischievous tone, “Sit in Eunwoo’s lap and make out for a minute.”

Moonbin chances a glance at Eunwoo who gives him a wink.

_If they want a show, we’ll give them a show._

Moonbin makes his way over purposefully and plops onto Eunwoo lap, laughing when Eunwoo winces at the sudden weight. “Are you ready?” He whispers dangerously close to the other’s lips, bringing both hands up to cup Eunwoo’s face. Eunwoo gives him an eye smile and swoops in to initiate the kiss.

There’s oohing and shouting from the other members as Moonbin gets really into it, nibbling on Eunwoo’s lips and blushing every time Eunwoo’s tongue meets his. He tries to keep up with Eunwoo’s pace, who surprisingly takes the lead – holding Moonbin steady at his hip. Moonbin feels himself running out of air and tries to breathe through his nose, almost snorting when Eunwoo flinches at the sudden air hitting his cheek. To spare his boyfriend, Moonbin pulls away first but just enough so that his forehead is leaning against Eunwoo’s and that he’s looking straight into the beautiful boy’s eyes.

“Let’s go for another round in our room? And with cuddling please??” He mumbles into Eunwoo’s lips, remembering that they’re surrounded by the other members in the room.

Eunwoo pecks his lips, “Okay but don’t hit me when I try to princess carry you.”

Of course, Moonbin doesn’t forget to give the stunned boys a victorious smirk as Eunwoo carries him out.

 

_Set:_

Before Eunwoo knows it, their first comeback stage is upon them. Having been swamped with schedules ranging from dance practices to vocal lessons, no one has any time to themselves. The entertainment industry is busy as always, a fact that Eunwoo is well accustomed to since Hide and Seek. But coupled with the summer heat and the constant strive for perfection, Eunwoo barely finds time for himself and more importantly, Moonbin. 

He tries his best to look out for the other, placing a reassuring hand on the other’s thigh during interviews or casually giving Moonbin a back hug as they monitor their shootings behind the camera. Little touches to remind his boyfriend that he’s by his side.

But it’s not enough.

Their first week of promotions was coming to a close, with one more comeback stage in an hour. Eunwoo was one of the first to have his makeup done and was now wandering around the hallways to shake off the excess energy thrumming excitedly throughout his body. Truth be told, he barely got any sleep the night before but having endured weeks of sleeping on average three hours and combined with the jitters of their comeback, Eunwoo was restless and needed to expend the energy before he had to go on stage and perform, where any uncontrolled energy could lead to a potential dance slip up.

Usually he would bother Sanha until the poor boy runs away to seek refuge in a calmer, quieter member like Rocky, but Eunwoo barely missed the curly-haired younger brother of his as he turned the corner in their waiting room. Earlier, MJ had knocked out on the waiting room couch with Jinjin nodding his head off next to him, in a half-asleep daze – neither of whom Eunwoo had the heart to bother. Besides, both Rocky and Sanha (whom he later found in the room) seemed tired as well, peacefully playing with the camera. 

Where was Moonbin?

Eunwoo hates to admit it but he craves the younger boy’s attention. However Astro’s puppy-cat was nowhere to be found, confirmed by Rocky’s unfortunate shake of his head as Eunwoo asked him.

With the disappointing response, Eunwoo had snuck his way out of their waiting room and began wandering the empty halls on his own. When he catches the back of a brunette’s head from far away or hears soft footsteps behind him, he snaps out of his listless lethargy, hoping to see Moonbin. But he’s always met with another unfamiliar face, hurrying past, absorbed in some errand.

Eunwoo reaches the end of the hall before he’s aware that there’s only a feet away from his face and the wall. The visual shakes his head in bewilderment. He needs to quickly find a way to snap out of this daze.

There’s a brief sound of something hitting something else.

 

It piques Eunwoo’s attention. He’s puzzled, scrunching his eyebrows when he suddenly hears a quiet, muffled thud. There’s only one door nearby and Eunwoo silently pads over to it, pressing a discreet ear against the door. The soft yelp sounds familiar and by some unforeseen act of courage, Eunwoo puts a hand on the handle and pushes open the door.

In a split second, he sees the flash of someone familiar before there’s a cheerful shout.

“Eunwoo!”

Hearing his name from the person he loves most in the world, Eunwoo’s heart beats almost in bittersweet pain as he’s dragged down and into someone’s warm embrace. The door closes and Eunwoo’s eyes meet darkness as Moonbin places a bashful but affectionate kiss on his lips.

“Why are you in here Bin?”

Eunwoo pulls away to take a good look at the other, eyes adjusting to the dim light filtering in through the bottom of the door. Moonbin also had his makeup retouched and hair styled but Eunwoo could see the suspicious stray strands of hair splayed across the dancer’s forehead. He laughs in realization, “Were you sleeping?”

Moonbin lets out an embarrassed chuckle, “Yeah.” But the younger isn’t abashed for long. He crawls over to sit beside Eunwoo, glomping the other in a koala hug, “I accidentally knocked down the broom when my head nodded off while I was sleeping.” He pouts, looking up at Eunwoo with big eyes.

“Unbelievable.” Eunwoo mutters. But he’s blushing because Moonbin had somehow moved from beside him to onto his lap, and was now leaning unbearably close to Eunwoo – close enough for the visual to count the other’s individual eyelashes as they randomly caught the light streaming in.

“What are you doing Binnie?” 

He welcomes the warmth on his lap but they’re in a closet and if they get caught…well.  
Eunwoo slowly inches backwards as Moonbin inches forward, back softly hitting the wall.

“I missed you,” Moonbin confides in a soft whisper, before closing the remaining gap between his lips and Eunwoo’s.

“I…missed you…so much…” He mewls between the pecks, pressing his lips against Eunwoo’s with one last, firm sense of urgency before pulling away. And in a second, Moonbin slides off Eunwoo and wordlessly puts his head in Eunwoo’s lap, facing the other way.

Even ten layers of foundation wouldn’t be able to cover Eunwoo’s blush as he sits in a daze, trying to take in Moonbin’s fond gestures. By the time he recovers, Eunwoo finally notices that Moonbin’s head is lying quietly on his lap and he makes a move to see the other’s face, but Moonbin is quicker and hides his face from Eunwoo’s view.

“Binnie, I.. –”

“Don’t say anything. I’m beyond mortified right now.” Moonbin whines weakly, refusing to meet Eunwoo’s eyes.

The laughter bubbles out before Eunwoo can hold it in.

“You’re adorable, did you know that?” He reaches over and grabs Moonbin’s hand, interlacing their fingers. Moonbin clenches his hand right back but still says nothing, still too flustered over his overly-affectionate kisses.

“Thank you for being here, in this small closet with no light.” Eunwoo teases, tightening his grip on Moonbin’s hand. His hold slackens though when Moonbin presses a feathery kiss to his knuckles.

It’s quiet again and Eunwoo can hear the small breaths Moonbin takes, almost evening out to sleep.

“Can I fall asleep on your lap? Just for ten minutes.” Moonbin mumbles, breaking the silence.

Eunwoo has to bite his tongue back lest he wants to coo too loudly at the younger’s unintentional aegyo or tease the other and have Moonbin move his head off Eunwoo’s lap, too abashed to be intimate any longer.

“S-sure,” he chokes out instead, heart flipping when he hears Moonbin let out a happy sigh.

“Why don’t you sit on my lap and fall asleep on my chest?” Eunwoo suggests before dreamland claims the other. He only half-heartedly feels apologetic for Moonbin’s sleepy _‘huh?’_ because the dancer looks beyond precious, head now situated comfortably on Eunwoo’s lap and eyes blinking up at Eunwoo with cute curiosity.

“But I’m heavy and I don’t want to tire you out. You have to carry MJ-hyung later during the performance.” Moonbin murmurs, before stretching a bit like a cat and shifting so that his face is facing Eunwoo’s body, placing an innocent hand on Eunwoo’s upper thigh.

Moonbin drifts to sleep immediately after uttering those words, judging by the even puffs of wind leaving his slightly open mouth and Eunwoo’s heart warms at the sight, not even caring about the possible drool his leg may suffer from.

“Good night baby,” He whispers, reaching a hand out to brush through the messy bangs on Moonbin’s forehead.

It’s strange that now, Eunwoo no longer feels the excess energy of before. Neither does he feel tired. There’s half an hour left until their performance, fifteen minutes or so remaining until the rest of the member go looking for them, but right now Eunwoo can contentedly enjoy his time with Moonbin. 

Hm…he’s thinking of giving his boyfriend exactly ten minutes of sleep and then he’ll wake him up and have a short make out session. 

Sounds like a plan.

 

_Go:_

The first snow has fallen and the world has become a winter paradise. At least to Moonbin, who finds himself watching a smiling Eunwoo trying to catch snowflakes with his tongue.

A week ago, the manager had told them that they were given a few days off to spend time with their families. With the holidays coming up and their recently successful comebacks, their company had felt generous in giving them at least some form of holiday so that they’ll have time to themselves during New Year’s. 

Moonbin had arrived in Cheongju two nights before and spent a whole day with his family and his sister who also happened to be home. His happiness of finally being able to see his parents was however short-lived – his heart wasn’t fully at home. Actually he was expecting to see someone today.

Bringing up the invitation had been a struggle for Moonbin. His parents knew all about Eunwoo from how much he has spoken about him during their infrequent phone calls and he’s pretty sure they have an inkling of his current relationship. His mom had even jokingly said that he and Eunwoo would make a cute couple, giggling over the phone during their last call and Moonbin had to hold back the “ _Moooom_ ” that was waiting to erupt from his mouth. But it was his dad who suddenly sprung up the suggestion to invite Eunwoo over for the holidays – to which Moonbin initially protested, saying the other probably wanted to spend time with his family for New Year’s. Still in the end, he ended up blurting out the question while the lights were off and both he and Eunwoo were in their respective beds.

“Do you want to spend New Year’s with me?”

There’s a rustling of the sheets before Moonbin hears Eunwoo hum in response.

“Are you sure?” The hesitance in the older’s voice has Moonbin backtracking a bit over his thoughts, but he pretends to ignore it and the strange clenching of his heart.

“Yeah, my parents want to see you…and I kind of want to have you there with me too.” Moonbin says, groaning internally over his own cheesiness. It’s quiet and Moonbin smothers his face with his pillow.

“I would love to but I feel like I’m intruding. But if you say so, I’ll ask my mom about it.” Eunwoo finally says after a moment of contemplation. Moonbin lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in and genuinely smiles even though he knows Eunwoo can’t see.

“Perfect.”

 

Moonbin had been on edge the whole morning and throughout lunch, as his lovely mom pointed out at least three times. Today’s the day Eunwoo was supposed to show up on his front door step, and quite frankly, Moonbin was terrified. He was afraid his family was going to be really weird and make things awkward between him and that Eunwoo would find out things about him that may upset him and then…

What if he breaks up with him?

Moonbin wants to cry. And he’s actually blinking back tears when his sister Suah slides in to sit on the same window cushion currently occupied by the dancer, overlooking the front entrance.

“Geez, you would think that with your boyfriend coming you would be a happy sap and I’ll have to constantly tell you to tone down the lovesick smiles. What’s up with you?”

“I’m just thinking too much about it,” Moonbin admits, running a hand nervously through his hair. He thinks he sees a taxi in the distance but he may be imagining things. 

“W-wait how did you know?” Moonbin suddenly turns on his sister, brain finally registering her words and eyes widening comically.

Suah laughs and shakes her head, “Relax big brother. He loves you too much to suddenly leave you.” She doesn’t answer Moonbin’s question but instead stands up, “Oh would you look at that. Isn’t that him?”

Moonbin almost gets whiplash by how fast he turns his head. It’s indeed Cha Eunwoo in the flesh, walking slowly up to the building complex. It’s rather surreal, to see his boyfriend in a big, navy blue winter coat, wrapped up in a fluffy gray scarf with a soft smile on his face, standing right outside his front door. Moonbin freezes, limbs having forgotten how to move, and Suah ends up having to push him towards the door.

“What are you doing? Go greet him!”

He mumbles a word of assent when he hears the doorbell ring and sluggishly moves towards the one piece of furniture separating him and Eunwoo, as if he were in a dream. 

A nice dream that gets ruined as Moonbin promptly trips over his own shoes in the entrance as he opens the door and crosses the threshold, falling straight into Eunwoo’s arms.

“Binnie? Were you that excited to see me?” Eunwoo’s adorable eye-smile has Moonbin’s heart doing flips and he has to restrain himself from leaning up and kissing the heck out of the older. Stop heart. They’re in public and his family’s watching.

Moonbin opens his mouth to sputter a response but is cut short by the cheerful voice of his mom, “Hello, are you Bin’s friend Eunwoo? Welcome! Please make yourself comfortable dear.”

Eunwoo bows in response, “Thank you for having me over. I’m sorry for intruding during this time.” He smiles genuinely. Suah, probably in shock from seeing Eunwoo’s smile in person, gives Moonbin a knowing smirk before nodding to Eunwoo in acknowledgement and flouncing back to her room.

“It’s no problem. Bin here really wanted to have you over, and we wanted too as well. Please come,” His dad says, leading Eunwoo into the house. Moonbin sighs, wanting to retort back that it wasn’t really him, but the happy smiles on his parents’ faces make him bite back his comment. Instead, Moonbin plans to walk behind Eunwoo and carry whatever little luggage the other has brought with him, but he’s dragged along beside the older boy with Eunwoo’s arm casually hugging him around the waist, pulling him to Eunwoo’s side. And of course, his mom has the nerve to giggle at the gesture.

“I like your boyfriend, Bin-ah.” His mom not so quietly whispers and this time Moonbin doesn’t hold back the big, “Moooom!” that bursts from his mouth.

~~

It took only a while for Eunwoo to mentally settle in and charm his way into his parents’ and sister’s heart. They make Eunwoo sit down for an hour just to eat a late lunch, while bombarding the poor boy with questions ranging from his personal life to his relationship to Moonbin. Multiple times, Moonbin has to interrupt the conversation so that his mom doesn’t say something remotely embarrassing in regards to himself, but all in all, he thinks it’s a good first meeting.

Moonbin tries to ignore the little fact that his mom made Eunwoo put his luggage in Moonbin’s room, and the blatant fact that his dad didn’t bring in the inflatable mattress. His parents don’t say anything when he attempts to ask. So with his brain buzzing in confusion, Moonbin’s hardly aware that his mom just kicked him and Eunwoo out into the snow to “have some fun”, before his boyfriend grabs his hand and pulls him towards the streets.

“I like your family,” Eunwoo says, interlacing his gloved fingers with Moonbin’s as he aimlessly walks down their residential street. It’s a simple statement but sweet, enough for Moonbin’s grip to tighten on Eunwoo’s hand and for him to glance around their surroundings furtively before sneaking a kiss from the other’s cheek.

“I guess they’re alright,” Moonbin cheekily grins, “Do you have a place in mind where you want to go?” He watches the visual stop and think, blinking up at the falling snow.

“Anywhere with you is fine.”

The world has become a winter paradise. At least to Moonbin, who finds himself watching a smiling Eunwoo trying to catch snowflakes with his tongue.

“Look!” He’s broken out of his thoughts by Eunwoo’s laughter, having caught a snowflake on his tongue and is now proudly showing off the rapidly melting snow on his tongue. Moonbin chuckles at Eunwoo’s childish amusement, standing back just to wait for his boyfriend to try to catch more. However, the wind picks up and Moonbin watches with unmasked fondness as the snow dances around Eunwoo’s face.

He shivers a bit.

“Let’s go down to the small town around here and see some of the lights!” Moonbin suggests as he pulls down the beanie further over his ears. Eunwoo nods in agreement, tongue still out as his eyes catches Moonbin in the midst of shivering.

“Hey, let me try this.” He says as he walks up to Moonbin, unwinding the gray scarf from his neck and proceeding to wrap half of it around Moonbin and half of it around his own neck.

Moonbin flushes warmly in the cold air, “But that means we can’t walk more than one step away from each other. And wouldn’t it look weird?” He mumbles in protest, but already burying his face into Eunwoo’s scent.

“Why would I want to be more than a step away from you?” Eunwoo says, putting his hands into his pockets and giving Moonbin an impish grin.

Moonbin rolls his eyes but there’s a blush on his cheeks, “You give me cavities.”

 

The streets, once they reach the town, are less busy than Moonbin expected but that’s probably because it’s New Year’s Eve and most people are at home by five in the afternoon preparing for an evening party. He welcomes it though, an unintended privacy for Eunwoo and him while post-Christmas lights on the streets and in the store windows cast an almost ethereal, magical glow down their path. 

If Moonbin thought Eunwoo was breathtakingly gorgeous before, as a trainee and sweaty after dance practice in a t-shirt and sweats, then Eunwoo’s attractiveness is utterly incomparable now with the bright smile on his face and his cheeks glowing from happiness.

He’s caught staring when Eunwoo side nudges him with a shy smirk on his face, “Like what you see?”

“Yeah I do.” 

Well that shuts him up. Moonbin watches in delight as his boyfriend blushes and turns the other way. A flustered Eunwoo never ceases to stir immense fondness within Moonbin. They walk past a few more shops, with Eunwoo randomly pointing out objects that catch his attention and talking about his time back home while also commenting on Cheongju. Some time into their stroll and conversations, their hands leave their pockets and meet up with each other in the small space inbetween.

And it’s wonderful. Moonbin wants to stop time and relish it – what he has with Eunwoo when the other smiles, laughs, or simply rambles. Eventually his precious moment ends when the sun sets and night has fallen. They stop by a café to grab some hot chocolate by the insistence of Moonbin who’s starting to feel the cold. Eunwoo hurriedly winds his whole scarf around Moonbin’s neck, worrying about his health. He says to call it a day so they could head back before Moonbin gets sick.

Snow still falls gently onto the ground from the darkened skies above. The trek home feels short, but that’s because Moonbin runs half the distance while trying to escape Eunwoo’s snowballs – how his boyfriend managed to procure a couple and then aim for him, he’ll never know. Either way, he’s breathless, stopping right by a street lamp and warily eyeing Eunwoo who trudges towards him with a satisfied grin on his face, arms devoid of snowball ammunition.

He collapses against Moonbin, catching the younger by surprise, and brings Moonbin into a hearty hug.

“That was really fun. I wish I had a camera to catch all your reactions,” Eunwoo murmers against Moonbin’s ear.

Moonbin playfully glares at the other, “Next time I’m shoving snow into your cheek and we’ll see how much you love it.” Eunwoo lets out a short laugh, before catching his breath and standing up straight. There’s a mysterious glint to his eyes, and Moonbin feels a shiver run down his back – but it’s not from the cold.

“Do you think there’s anyone nearby right now?”

It’s probably 7pm and they’re on a deserted street. Moonbin cocks his head to the side, “Not that I can see. What do you-” His sentence is left hanging as he’s muffled by Eunwoo’s mouth.

Moonbin groans into the heated kiss, lapping up Eunwoo’s eager affection in small bites and caresses. It’s a cute struggle for dominance, and Moonbin grins when Eunwoo wins. Leisurely, he brings a hand up to play with Eunwoo’s hair and whimpers when Eunwoo presses closer into his unbuttoned coat and brings his arms around Moonbin’s waist. His brain is on overdrive when Eunwoo pulls away to catch his breath only to swoop in again and engage Moonbin in another fierce lip lock. This time it’s more passionate and Moonbin pants while trying to keep up with the other’s intense eagerness. He nearly chokes when he hears Eunwoo moan loudly as he accidentally bites the other’s lips a bit harsher than usual and promptly tries to lightly massage it with his own lips as an apology. But Eunwoo literally _growls_ in response, pressing his lips roughly against Moonbin’s instead, and Moonbin’s breath catches in his throat.

He finally pulls away for air, gasping in gulps of the cold breeze, seeing the clear longing and palpable desire in Eunwoo’s eyes as the older tries to similarly recollect his composure. Eunwoo’s lips are bruised and bright red, and Moonbin doesn’t care how silly it is but he moves into Eunwoo’s personal space just to land a chaste kiss, enjoying how quickly the other turns from the epitome of confidence to a shy mess.

“I’ve always wanted to do that,” Eunwoo says, “Kissing under the streetlamp under the snow.”

Moonbin moves aside to agree, linking their hands together to swing them up and down as they start walking again, but he ends up cutely sneezing.

Eunwoo chuckles, “Aigoo, is my baby catching a cold?” He shrugs off his coat, now only in his thick white sweater, and tries to put it on Moonbin while the dancer struggles to avoid the other.

“I can’t take your coat!” Moonbin whines, buttoning up his gray overcoat while ducking and sidestepping his boyfriend’s attempts.

“But I don’t want you to catch a cold,” Eunwoo stills and gives Moonbin his most precious pouty eyes, bottom lip jutting out waiting for Moonbin to lay claim.

Moonbin groans in frustration and silently consents to the coat, trying to subtly ogle Eunwoo as the older moves closer, standing face-to-face with Moonbin as he wraps the coat around his lean body frame.

“Stop staring at me like that or else I’ll attack your lips again.” Eunwoo smoothly comments, staring back into Moonbin’s eyes with a blush.

“Then why don’t you?” Moonbin whispers back, letting his back fall back against the stone wall behind him as Eunwoo walks closer and presses his nose against Moonbin’s.

Eunwoo sighs and places his hands on Moonbin’s cheeks, eyes unmistakably showing want, “I won’t be able to control myself.” His mouth slightly grazes against Moonbin’s on the lips, and the younger whines, craning his head forward to steal a kiss but Eunwoo pulls back just as fast.

“Next time Binnie~” He teasingly says, already walking away and leaving Moonbin whimpering by the wall and uncomfortably warm in his two layers of coats.

“Cha Eunwoo, you insufferable tease!”

 

Dinner is eventful with Moonbin’s parents treating Eunwoo as another son. Though he spends most of dinnertime with a pout on his face as his mom recounts embarrassing childhood stories, Moonbin is internally grateful for his parents’ unspoken acceptance and support. However, he has to remind himself to hold in a loud protest when his dad proposes to look at baby photos after the plates are cleared and his mom’s eyes light up in glee. So while Moonbin tries not to die from pure humiliation, sliding further into the cushions of the couch, he secretly smiles at the family perfect picture opposite of him: Eunwoo sitting in the middle, cooing at another ridiculous photo of Moonbin being silly as a child, with his mom chattering on his right and his dad smiling and nodding his head on the left, his sister lounging above the three and making an unnecessary comment every now and then. He sighs – things worked out better than he expected, even if it meant revealing photos of Moonbin not meant to see the light.

“What are you doing, Bin-ah? Come sit here and stop wallowing in self-pity!” His mom complains, waving a hand over.

Moonbin rolls his eyes with a grin, but acquiesces, heading over to sit between his dad and Eunwoo. He doesn’t miss the sweet smile his boyfriend gives him.

~~

It’s fifteen minutes to midnight, and Moonbin is sprawled on his bed seeking refuge from his family’s teasing – sitting beside him is his captive, Eunwoo, whom he saved from another round of family games. Earlier when his mom ushered the two of them into his bedroom, Moonbin came to the conclusion that his parents were slyer than he imagined.

“Your dad couldn’t find the extra mattress so you two will have to share Moonbin’s bed,” His mom says with a not so subtle wink. She doesn’t let Moonbin respond as she turns on her heels and quickly leaves the room, leaving Moonbin gaping at her back.

“I had the intuition this was going to happen.” Eunwoo says with an apologetic pat to Moonbin’s back, “You don’t mind right?”

Moonbin frantically shakes his head, “Of course not! But I want you to feel comfortable…”

“I like the arrangement. Help me unpack, please?” Eunwoo asks with a smile. Not able to resist anything in relation to Eunwoo, Moonbin nods.

 _3_ …

 _2_ …

 

 _1_ …

“Happy New Year’s!” 

Eunwoo had shoved a book in Moonbin’s hands when the younger boy was staring outside their window, watching the fireworks from far away.

“This is the novel you always wanted, right Binnie?” Eunwoo grins, “I hope you like it.”

Moonbin looks down at the cover, admiring the familiar lettering but he frowns. “I didn’t get anything for you though.”

Eunwoo shakes his head, “Just inviting me here was a gift in itself. And spending time with you up until midnight.” He adds, tapping his bottom lip with his finger. “Although I do have another gift.”

“Another one? But that makes me more at a loss,” Moonbin whines, grabbing his pillow while leaning against the backboard of his bed.

“Shh baby. Lay down please?”

Eunwoo’s request has Moonbin’s face flare a deep red but he obliges and slides down, clutching his pillow protectively while ignoring Eunwoo’s teasing laughter.

“Close your eyes.”

_What is he up to…_

Moonbin closes his eyes and feels Eunwoo leaning closer. He bats a hand out when he feels the other poke and pinch his cheeks.

“Hyung!”

Moonbin feels Eunwoo freeze, hands stilling.

“Did you just call me hyung?” He whispers, confused by the sudden honorific.

A squeak emits from Moonbin’s lips, “I didn’t mean to! It just slipped out and I wanted you to stop teasing me and –”

“No, it’s fine. It feels weird though.” Eunwoo murmurs, leaning down to place a kiss on Moonbin’s forehead. “Now don’t move, Binnie.”

Moonbin stays still as Eunwoo places a sweet kiss on his forehead and his two eyelids, moving down to put a feathery peck on his nose and then two smooches to his cheeks. He nips Moonbin’s collarbone, drawing out a soft whimper from the dancer. Finally Moonbin feels Eunwoo breathe right above his lips, bridging the last gap and pulling Moonbin into a slow, close-mouthed kiss.

When Eunwoo pulls away, he’s met with soft punches from the younger.

“Why did you have to go and do that making my heart beat like crazy?” Moonbin grumbles, but his face betrays him, showing a pleased adorable smile.

“Because I love you, silly Binnie.” Eunwoo says simply.

Moonbin groans, wrapping his whole body around Eunwoo’s, “I seriously didn’t know you would be this cheesy and romantic, Eunwoo.”

Eunwoo brings his chin down to rest on the crown of Moonbin’s head and only hums.

 

_Bonus:_

The sunlight is too bright for a winter morning, Moonbin grunts to himself, as he tries to hide his sleepy and confused eyes in the warm chest lying in front of him. He hears a yawn from above him and feels slight pressure on his forehead as Eunwoo presses a morning kiss.

“Awake before me?” He mumbles, sleep making his words incoherent.

“Unfortunately,” Moonbin chuckles lightly at the pout on his boyfriend’s face.

Everything is so warm and peaceful, with Eunwoo playing with his bed hair. Moonbin wants to stay in bed forever, cuddling, but the sunlight is streaming in more now from the window and his mom is going to come in to wake them up any time now. He regretfully pulls away from the other’s embrace and sits up.

“C’mon, we should get ready and grab some breakfast. I have a lot of places to take you to today,” Moonbin excitedly clamors, swinging his legs to the side of the bed. He moves to get up but something holds him back.

Eunwoo had grabbed his wrist.

“Let’s stay like this for another year, okay Binnie?”

Moonbin blushes but nods shyly in unspoken agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Padameese, I can't believe I wrote this shitty sequel. Thanks for the encouragement <3
> 
> I love kudos and comments.  
> Come yell at me about binu [@binwooed](https://binwooed.tumblr.com)


End file.
